Give Us A Chance
by whereisthekoolaidat
Summary: Its a 7 minute in heaven story, it takes place before TDWT, and it its about all the infamous couples. I like to see uncommon couples. When you think about it there are some really good couples. Thanks to Fckn Rated T just in case...
1. Can't Stand It

_**Okay I have decided since I loved the story 7 Minutes in Heaven by Fckn I decided,"Hey! I'm gonna make one too!" But you know different pairings and the places will be different. But thank you so much Fckn for the great idea! Note: This takes place right before Total Drama World Tour**_

**Can't Stand It - Never Shout Never**

**Justin X Beth**

All of the Total Drama Island cast was hanging out at the C.I.T.'s house. Only because Courtney was the only one with the free space. Meaning everyone's parents were in town but Courtney's. The cast sat on white leather couches and glass polished tables. Eva huffed glaring at each and everyone of the contestants "Why the hell are we here anyways?" she asked her eye twitching slightly making DJ scoot farther away from Eva in fear.

"Well we have all been kinda bored since TDI and TDA ended, I mean we need some drama in our lives" Owen said patting his stomach.

"Can we please do something already" the Goth sighed.

"How about spin the bottle?" Cody suggested winking at Gwen. Courtney rolled her eyes

"Please my dad tolled me to keep the house in order and you hooligans and your crazy hormones are going to go crazy if we play spin the bottle" The C.I.T. said crossing her arms her onyx eyes narrowing.

"Why don't we do 7 minutes in heaven instead I mean, Its in a closed space they couldn't wreck anything too bad if they are in a closet, couldn't they princess" Duncan snorted.

"Fine but if you damage my closet in anyway I will hunt you down and rip your head off" Courtney threatened. Owen put his hands in the air

"WHOOO I call Izzy!" Owen shouted. Geoff laughed

"Dude thats not how it works, you have to pick names out of two hats one for girls, one for boys" Geoff started

'"And they have to stay in a closet fro 7 minutes, alone" Bridgette finished batting her eyelashes in Geoff's direction. Lindsay giggled

"Taylor are you going to play?" she asked Tyler.

"Yes Lindsay but it Tyler.." The horrible Jock stated but e couldn't stay mad at her with that face. Izzy pulled out a pen and paper from her red frizzy hair, and began to write everyone's name on a piece of paper. As she then tore them so they were now slips of paper with everyone's name. Geoff took off his hat and put all the boys names in it. Katie pulled out a small hat from her bag and Izzy put all the girls names in there. Duncan then put one hand in the girls, and the other the boy and pulled out two slips of paper. Duncan began to laugh historically. The bookworm looked over Duncan's shoulder as he began to chuckle. Even Noah had found the pairing funny.

"Well who is going?" Sadie asked eagerly.

"Justin and Beth" Duncan stifled through his laughter. Owen pulled out his I-Phone that had a built in timer in it as he got it set up. Beth screeched happily standing up. Justin snorted but said nothing except

"Oh well beautiful people always have to go first anyways." Lindsay wished Beth good-luck. As Owen pressed the timer as the door shut.

**In The Closet**

The door had closed leaving the two alone. Beth giggled

"So Justin" she said rocking back in forth on her heels. Justin let out his breath through his nose as he put on a fake smile

"Beth you know you look really pretty in this lighting" he said

"But its pitch black" Beth said but her train of thought was interrupted by a pair of two beautiful lips. Justin pulled back though quickly wiping his lips. Beth's mouth was agape

"Oh wow does this mean we are dating!" Beth said excitedly. Justin held back his taunting laughter

"No Beth" He finally managed. Beth began to go on and on about how she knew Justin liked her.

"I knew you liked me, I mean we were a match made it heaven you just couldn't really see me with my braces on but when I got them off you saw the true me and we fell in love!" The Optimistic Wannabe cheered.

_baby, I love you _

_I never want to let you go _

_the more I think about _

_the more I want let you know _

_that everything you do _

_is super duper cute _

_and I cant stand it. _

Justin rubbed his temples pretending to look annoyed, like as if he had only kissed her for the game. But secretly deep down, and I mean DEEP down, he knew what Beth was saying was true.

_you-ou you got me where you want me _

_cause I'll do-o anything to please you _

_just to make it through another year _

_you-ou I saw you cross the room _

_and I knew-ew that this was gonna blossom _

_into something beautiful _

_you're beautiful_

She always was happy, she wouldn't look for his flaws, she would celebrate him. He felt even more special when he was around that girl. Everything she did was cute, not as annoying as he says. But how could someone like him, be with a girl like that. Beth had stopped talking when she heard the faint beep of Owen's alarm as Harold threw open the door.

**Outside**

Justin then chuckled to himself, ya right. Why would he like Beth.

"So what happened with you two eh?" Ezekiel asked.

_baby, i love you _

_i never want let you go _

_the more i think about _

_the more i want let you know _

_that everything you do _

_is super duper cute _

_and i cant stand it _

_and i cant stand it _

_no i cant stand it._

"Nothing really" Beth lied. Knowing herself they could never be together no matter how much she dreamt about it, well maybe you never know so she wasn't going to let go of Justin, just yet.

_**Not bad right? I kinda like it since they never really can be together. They are two different. **__**But other news which couples should I do next?**_

_**DJ X Izzy**_

_**Heather X Noah **_

_**Harold X Leshawna (Love them lol)**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Angelcandy55**_


	2. Spinnin'

_**Okay I got a good amount of reviews and I am really happy! And to answer some questions to noodlemonsters, I do all types of couples from straight to bisexual. I do plan on doing an Eva couple. But not this chapter but I will. To Duncan and Courtney fans I will be doing them just because everyone loves them so much. But not this chapter. I am really happy that Fckn had noticed my story! But based on my reviews, I had eventually choose DJ and Izzy, but don't worry I will get to D X C and maybe even some G X D**_

**Spinnin' - The Ready Set**

**DJ X Izzy **

Everyone was disappointed being told that Justin and Beth didn't do anything... From what they know. Owen yawned

"Lets try another couple this time" The Nice Fatty suggested.

"Ya!" Cody cheered. Gwen rolled her eyes excusing herself for just second from her intense conversation with Leshawna, about Heather. Gwen stuck each hand in the girls and boys hat, to pull out two slips of paper.

"Hey why did she get to pull out the names?" Duncan groaned

"Because I want this game to be over with" Gwen said her eyes studying the pieces of paper. Her mouth widened.

"Who is it eh?" Ezekiel asked eager, yet still confused on what was going on.

"DJ and Izzy!"Gwen exclaimed. Everyone was silent, those two sure are an awkward pair. Total opposites when it comes to personality. Izzy grinned evilly

"Well well well, I am up but no worries I have played this game before it was a lot of fun but the bad thing was I had to spend seven minutes with this really weird guy who kept farting" Izzy said quickly. Owen frowned

"Izzy that was me.." he said blinking.

"Ohhh thats awkward" Bridgette said scratching the back of her head. DJ bit his lip, he was nervous. Owen set up his I-Phone timer as the two walked in the closet as Noah shut the door, not looking up from his book.

**In The Closet **

DJ leaned against one of the walls in Courtney's closet. Izzy smirked flirtatiously at DJ

"Your lucky to get paired up with meeeee" Izzy said swaying her hips in a dancing motion. DJ blinked holding his hands nervously, keeping them close to his face. This was the most dangerous thing has ever did. Momma would never have approved.

_You keep spinnin' around _

_You keep spinnin' around _

_You keep spinnin' around _

_You keep spinnin' around _

_You keep spinnin' around _

_You keep spinnin' around _

Izzy began to laugh as she spun around

"Like what you see hehehehehehe?" Izzy asked all giggly.

"I mean I-I guess, your very pretty" DJ complimented sincerely. Izzy smile grabbing DJ's arms and pulled him up to his feet, towering above her.

_Started out with a single touch _

_If I said I'd leave, it would be a bluff _

_I'm locked and loaded, but so clear _

Izzy began to corner the flustered DJ. Izzy grinned her body onto DJ. As a slight moan escaped DJ's mouth but he quickly covered his mouth from embarrassment.

_I'm alone, I'm insane _

_She's my hometown hurricane _

_The weathers bitter from out here _

_I can think, I can dream of you _

_But that gets so quizzical _

_Maybe a bit less suitable _

"I don't think we should be doing this what about Owen-" the Momma's Boy started.

"Owen won't have to know, I mean he's not here!" Izzy said smiling. A upset face took over DJ's face but he couldn't stop Izzy, nor did he want to...

_Oh, oh shine like a centerfold _

_Tore out your picture, _

_Keep you right here _

_Oh, oh my head is spinnin' now _

_Rotating, turn my world around dear _

Soon enough the two began to make out but it was strange, DJ tried slow it down holding her gently around her face but Izzy would grin her body against his pelvis, and slip her tongue in as they began to bang against the walls. The two had then heard the sound of Owen's timer but Izzy didn't want to stop, as DJ backed away as the door opened Izzy tackled him! As Izzy showered him in kisses. As the boys ran in to help the scared and very dizzy DJ.

**Outside**

"Well at least we know what you guys did in there" Duncan chuckled. Harold held out a hand to DJ

"You got some mad skills dude" the Geek said awkwardly, but unaware that it was. DJ shook it but said nothing. He felt dizzy, the adrenaline rush, he liked it.

"I wonder who's next" Noah said sarcastically. As Izzy walked past DJ purposely brushing his hand that was hanging off the couch.

_**Alright based on what people want here are your options**_

_**Gwen X Duncan**_

_**Courtney X Duncan **_

_**Noah X Cody **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Angelcandy55**_


	3. Timebomb, Baby

_**Alright this was a close tie but Duncan X Courtney have won! I know there are a lot of fans of this couple but since I am doing what the readers want, don't stop reviewing this story and reading, even after I have done this couple. It will make me sad if you stopped :[ . But here comes the couple you want!**_

**Timebomb, Baby - Stephen Jerzak**

**Courtney X Duncan **

Katie smiled

"I'm gonna pull the names out of the hats now!" she said as Sadie squealed. Noah rolled his eyes

"Oh ya they are really calm.." he said turning the page to his book. Tyler leaned in waiting to hear the names, hoping it was him and Lindsay, that girl does things to him! Beth smiled as Katie pulled out the two lucky names.

"Oh boring, its Courtney and Duncan" she moaned. Courtney had looked up from Duncan who she was lecturing,

"Ha thats funny because I'm not going into the closet with this" she paused

"Barbarian" Courtney snapped. Duncan smirked wiggling his eyebrows

"Don't pretend you don't love me, princess" Duncan said winking at Courtney. Courtney scrunched up her face

"Pig, remember were not a couple anymore" she spat.

"Come on Court, its just a game!" Owen pleaded

"Fine" the C.I.T. huffed.

"Alright Courtney!" Bridgette cheered on her best friend as Gwen rolled her eyes jokingly. Owen quickly set up his timer, with a grin. But before the two walked in the closet Owen asked Beth how good Justin was, which made everyone stare at him.

**In The Closet**

Once the door shut Duncan wrapped around Courtney.

"You don't need to put that act up you know" he said grinning at her. Courtney rolled her eyes

_And you don't have the clue_

_But every time it's just another way for you_

_To get me going_

_To get me going_

"What act, I'm serious Duncan if you do one bad thing to me I swear I'll sue you for every penny you ha-" Courtney started but was interrupted by the crushing lips of the Bad Boy. Courtney appalled widened her eyes in shock trying to back up, but Duncan followed her. Cornering the C.I.T. much to Duncan's liking.

_And the things you do to me_

_Is enough for me to slide your apologies_

_Right on by me_

_Right on by me_

Courtney at first tried to push him off but who could resist Duncan? Duncan licked the C.I.T.'s full lips. Courtney opened her mouth for entrance as Duncan's tongue explored around, as Courtney took gasps of air.

"I'm Sorry. About. What. I. Said" she gasped. But Duncan kept going, apology accepted. Duncan slid his hands around her hips, as they slid down squeezing her butt. Courtney moaned softly, hoping he wouldn't hear. Duncan leaned in closer, the two were literally glued onto each to other.

And tonight is the night I...

_I'm t-t-tickin like a timebomb baby baby_

_When you told me to forget you I went crazy_

_But now I'm here and I doubt you'll see me standing still_

_Cuz I'm waiting for the time_

_To let it go _

Duncan groaned feeling Courtney grin her pelvis into his. Courtney slid her hand and made circles around his pelvis, with her finger. Duncan parted from Courtney's lips and kissed down her neck and onto her chest.

"Oh Duncan I have missed you" Courtney moaned.

_And I don't want to do what I've been doing_

_And it's time to make it through another day of holding on_

_And you've become a mess_

_SO STOP_

_And build back up_

_To what you used to be _

Duncan's lips curved into a smile as he continued to kiss her as he reached the top of her shirt. Duncan slid down her shirt off, letting it hang by her waist. To reveal a lacy black bra . Duncan kissed gently on her breasts, wanting to to take of the bra, but he would get a slap in the face, and he knew it. Duncan came back up as he licked Courtney's ear, breathing heavily into it. Sending shudders down Courtney's spine as she giggled.

_I'm t-t-tickin like a timebomb baby baby_

_But when you told me to forget you I went crazy_

_But now I'm here and I doubt you'll see me standing still_

_Cuz I'm waiting for the time_

_To let it go_

Courtney wrapped both of her long legs around Duncan's waist as she applied pressure but the door then swung open causing the two to freak out! Sending both of them crashing to the floor. Courtney screeched covering her chest as the door closed. Courtney quickly pulled up her shirt as she glared at Duncan harshly as he laughed.

"So I guess we are back together huh?" Duncan asked calmly. Courtney rolled her eyes

"Maybe" she said with a smile opening the door and strutting out.

**Outside**

Courtney strutted back over to Bridgette, ignoring the stares from the boys. Bridgette held back her laughter

"So you had fun?" Bridgette asked. As Leshawna leaned in to hear the answer.

"You can say that" Courtney said with a smirk as Duncan walked out, trying to cover the bulge in his pants making all the guys snicker.

_**Like, it hate, think its okay? Please review! Here are the next options!**_

_**Eva X Geoff **_

_**Sadie X Harold **_

_**Noah X Cody**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Angelcandy55**_


	4. I Think About You Everyday

_**Okay, I am so happy that so many of you have checked out my story, I am really grateful! I am defiantly glad some of you liked The D X C story :] You make me a very happy writer! As I looked over the requests I have came with the obvious answer, Cody and Noah! Man thats gonna be awkward... Don't flame if you dislike it :[ But criticism is fine, I don't want to get a too big of ego... I also have took a line for Date Night, and Fired up. **_

**I Think About You Everyday - Rocket To The Moon **

**Cody X Noah **

Everyone smirked at Courtney and Duncan. Everyone must have been deaf to not have heard what they, done in the closet. Owen stood up and took two names from the two hats.

"Oh my my my" Owen chuckled smiling. Tyler eyes got bigger

"Me and Lindsey?" He said biting on his tongue.

"Yep" Owen said smiling as Tyler began to cheer.

"Aahah, JKAY its Noah and Cody" as both froze up, as Tyler slumped down.

"Are you kidding me!" Noah said bitterly.

"I know right!" Tyler added.

"I'm not gay!" Cody said right after.

"Wait, how did Cody's name even get in the girls hat anyways?" Leshawna asked cocking a sharp eyebrow. As everyone then turned to Izzy, as she giggled happily,

"Not my fault" she claimed.

"I hate you" Noah muttered.

"Well you know the rules both of you, get in there lesbatrons!" Duncan said in a cocky tone.

"But we are boys... so the proper term is gay but we are NOT gay" Noah corrected.

"Are you sure about that?" Duncan said cackling.

"Shut your face!" Cody said scrunching his eyebrows.

"Shut your vagina!" Duncan shouted back, making most for the room snicker except for Courtney, who rolled her eyes. As the two walked in the closet, as Owen pressed start on his timer.

**In The Closet**

_Oh girl these nights are dull_

_I wish that I could spend them with you_

_I'm looking at this wall_

_Repeating "girl I love you"_

Noah sat down in the closet trying to read, but it was hard too in the dark closet. The two's eyes meet, but Noah quickly look away to the wall. Its always been awkward between the two since Noah kissed Cody, by 'accident'. Cody cleared his throat

_Just take your pick_

_They're all the same_

_These things that you are telling me_

_Can't really show me how you feel_

"So heh, what's up?" Cody asked, making small talk.

"... Sitting in a closet" Noah said studying the face of Cody. His mother and father would never approve of him being gay.

"Um I know its kinda late, but I'm sorry about everything" Noah apologized but didn't look at Cody straight in the eyes.

"Its fine, so how have you been?" Cody asked smiling kindly.

"I have been perfect" Noah lied.

_I'm breaking down_

_I'm falling down_

_But now I'm breathing_

_And now I am scared to move_

_don't listen to a word I tell you_

_Just take me by my hand_

_And I swear I'll make this up to you_

Cody looked at the Bookworms face, that was a major lie. Noah was sitting still not even fidgeting with his fingers.

'We should hang out more" Noah suggested.

"Sure" Cody said as he felt his cheeks warm up. Oh no, not this again.

"Noah I still like you but I don't want to be broken again" Cody admitted.

"Shh, they might be listening" Noah hushed as he leaned in.

"I know, I ruined everything for, us" Noah said swallowing, his throat dry.

_So now you want me to fix everything_

_But baby there's so much and so little time to_

_Replace the things I've broken_

_Ripped apart, and thrown away_

_You can say that you don't miss me_

_I think about you every day_

Cody sighed put his hands under his chin to support his face, his elbows against his knees.

"I still think about you" Noah said inching towards him. Cody smiled

"See I know your just a big softy inside" Cody said chucking softly. Noah waited for Cody to say more but he was silent.

_Oh come on girl_

_There's so much to say_

_So instead of kidding everybody_

_How bout you try your tricks on me_

_On me._

Noah rested an arm around Cody, trying to comfort him.

"I just don't know if I should trust you" Cody said, his eyes full with hurt.

"I want to fix everything for us but, everything crumbled into despair" Noah said gently, wanting this as much as he did.

_So now you want me to fix everything_

_But baby there's so much and so little time to_

_Replace the things I've broken_

_Ripped apart, and thrown away_

_You can say that you don't miss me_

_I think about you every day_

Cody let a tear drip down his face. Noah cupped Cody's face

"Don't cry now" he said kissing him tenderly on the lips. As he then began sucking on his bottom lip as he parted leaving Cody red in the face.

"Who knew you could kiss like that" Cody said dreamily.

"Well I have kissed you before" Noah replied.

_Oh... _

_Oh, _

_Do you know_

_How this feels to see your face when I close my eyes_

_Bet you know_

_How it feels to be the only thing that matters now_

Noah closed his eyes feeling Cody's pulse.

"Can we stay in here?" Cody asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I wish" Noah sighed.

_So now you want me to fix everything_

_But baby there's so much and so little time to_

_Replace the things I've broken_

_Ripped apart, and thrown away_

_You can say that you don't miss me_

_I think about you every day_

_So now you want me to fix everything_

_But baby there's so much and so little time to_

_Replace the things I've broken_

_Ripped apart, and thrown away_

_You can say that you don't miss me_

_I think about you every day_

"Does this mean we are a couple?" Cody asked. Noah shook his head

"I'm sorry Cody, I just can't hurt you again and can you imagine how everyone would react?" Noah said as Cody's expression saddened.

"Oh" was all he could say.

"I still love you though" Noah finally said. As the beep of Owen's timer could be heard as the door was opened by mr. Bad Ass.

**Outside**

"So did you guys do anything?" Geoff asked with a grin. Noah and Cody side glanced at each other

"Uh please, no we didn't" Noah said rolling his eyes. Back to his cold shell.

"Ya seriously guys I like Gwen remember" Cody said looking down. Gwen sighed rubbing her temples. As Bridgette accidently knocked over a glass with water in it , as the water spilled on the marble floor, and the glass shattered.

"Im so sorry!" Bridgette apologized as Courtney sighed slightly aggravated

"Its fine at least it didn't touch the carpet" as she went into the kitchen to retrieve some napkins and a duster.

"Its fine you can fix it I'm sure" Trent said to Courtney.

"No its hard to fix glass, once its broken its broken forever." Courtney said.

_**I kinda added **_ _**that part about Bridgette breaking the glass kinda talking about Noah and Cody's love get it? But I think this chapter is decent so its time for the next options for the pairs!**_

_**Harold X Heather**_

_**Leshawna X Ezekiel **_

_**Eva X Geoff**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Angelcandy55**_


	5. Cooler Than Me

_**Okay as I have tallied up the votes it is Harold X Heather! Be prepared for some awkwardness LOL!**_

**Cooler Than Me (Remix) - Mike Posner **

**Heather X Harold **

Justin smirked

"You know I think I like this game" he said cooly, making all the girls swoon, and Owen... DJ laughed softly, but in a awkward way.

"So should I pick out the two names?" he asked curiously looking at everyone's face. Duncan shrugged

"Go ahead" he said leaning back. Leshawna smacked her lips loudly. DJ reached in the two hats and pulled out the two names.

"Who's up?" Cody asked scratching his neck.

"Heather and Harold" DJ said quietly making the Queen Bee's neck snap over to the group.

"WHOO!" Harold said puffing up his chest. Duncan began to laugh hitting his forehead

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Duncan said smirking.

"Shut up!" Both Courtney and Heather said at the same time, awkward... Gwen smirked

"Oh you two have fun in there" Gwen said smirking at Heather.

"Shut up freaky Goth Girl" Heather snapped. Harold then looked at Owen

"Boo ya! Start that timer!' Harold said running over to the closet. Heather slipped on some dark black ray bands, then went marching towards the closet, slamming the door in the smirking ex-campers faces.

**Closet **

Harold smiled at Heather

"So heh me and you in the closet pretty cool eh?"Harold said wheezing a little.

"Shut up dweeb" Heather snapped crossing her arms sitting down on the floor.

"Well GAWSH!" Harold said crossing his arms.

_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love _

_I would already have you up under my arm _

_I used up all of my tricks, I hope you like this _

_But you probably won't, cause' you think you're cooler than me _

But he then sat down next to Heather, trying to put an arm around her.

"Don't. Touch. Me" Heather said leaning her head on her knees angrily. Harold quickly retrieved his arm back.

"Why are you wearing those glasses anyways?" Harold meekly said.

"Because I want to" Heather huffed.

_You got designer shades just to hide your face and_

_You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me_

_And you never say "Hey" or remember my name_

_And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me _

Harold studied Heather

"I don't get it Heather why are you so mean to me all the time!" he exclaimed disappointed. Heather turned to Harold icily, then turned back around to the wall, as she smacked on a little bit of gloss.

_You got your high brow shoes on your feet_

_And you wear 'em around like it ain't shit _

_But you don't know the way that you look_

_When your steps make that much noise_

Harold stood up as he threw off his own glasses, Heather widened her eyes to see Harold, he didn't look too shabby without his nerdy glasses.

"Come on Heather kiss me I know you want to!" The Geek said not looking exactly at her.

_Shh, I got you all figured out _

_You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen_

_Behind your makeup nobody knows who you even are _

_Who do you think that you are? _

Heather dipped her Black ray bands in amusement

"I think I know what I want" The Queen Bee said rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Harold wheezed.

_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love _

_I would already have you up under my arm _

_I used up all of my tricks, I hope you like this _

_But you probably won't, cause' you think you're cooler than me _

Heather adjusted her top.

"Look Harold your just not my type" she said annoyed, crossing her long legs.

"Well I have mad skills! You want me!" Harold insisted. As Heather snorted.

_You got designer shades just to hide your face and_

_You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me_

_And you never say "Hey" or remember my name_

_And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me _

"In your dreams" Heather said standing up, flipping her onyx black silky hair, that had extensions in thank fully, so they went just to her shoulders.

_You got you high brow switch in your walk_

_And you don't even look when you pass by_

_But you don't know the way that you look_

_When your steps make that much noise _

Harold sighed.

"Heather don't you get it I have always liked you!" Heather pleaded. Heather rolled her eyes, but not as harshly this time

"Ya right, what about Leshawna?" Heather said strutting over to Harold

"She has sass, like you" Harold said but he continued

"And I knew you would never like me, and if Duncan knew I liked you my life would be hell!" Harold said.

_Shh, see I got you all figured out_

_You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen _

_Behind your makeup nobody knows who you even are_

_Who do you think you are?_

Heather' cheeks turned pink, what was this feeling ion the pit of her stomach? She had never experienced this before.

_'Cuz you shall see _

_You've got no doubts_

_We all see you got your head in the clouds_

Harold grabbed Heathers hand and kissed it

"My lady" he purred.

"Ew!" Heather said snatching her hand back. Harold sighed

"Fine GAWSH I'll take it slow" Harold said. As the nerd leaned in for a kiss on the beautiful Queen Bee.

_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love_

_I would already have you up under my arm _

_I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this _

_But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than_

Heather quickly turned her face so Harold would kiss her cheek instead. Harold felt the burn of rejection.

_You got designer shades just to hide your face and_

_You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me_

_And you never say "Hey" or remember my name_

_And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me _

Heather didn't want to reject the poor nerd, she liked him- Wait was she saying she is Heather. As Heather heard the beep of Owen's timer as she threw open the door.

**Outside**

Heather stomped out of the closet, and went to the bathroom to wipe away the tears. But no one really noticed the tears they just kind of scowled at her. But their eyes were on her. The boys surrounded Harold

"Did she slap you eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"No worse" Harold replied his glasses on his face now, as he sat down not saying anything. What was up with him?

_**That was good, I gotta say! I kinda liked doing them. As many of you noticed I use songs that describe the two people relationship or the Point Of View of one of the characters. In this case it was Harold! Please review! Now our options **_

_**Eva X Tyler**_

_**Lindsey X Trent **_

_**Trent X Gwen **_


	6. Young

_**The answer is obvious, its Gwen X Trent be prepared for some kissing, MWAH!**_

**Young - The Summer Set**

**Gwen X Trent**

Courtney rolled her eyes at everyones immatureness.

"Guys you play 7 minutes if your mature, and you guys are laughing at one another, plus you are playing with a hat" she said placing a hand on her hip. Duncan stood

"Princess is right, we should do the pairings on the computer!" Duncan said looking at everyone to see if there were any objections.

"Awesome" Duncan finally said. As Harold quickly whipped out his computer

"Alright, I'm searching a system we could use for the game" the geek said typing so fast, as you watched the screen change several times since you could see the reflection on the geek's glasses. After a few moments it was ready.

"Okay the first pair is" Harold snorted

"Gwen and Trent" Harold said. As the two teens shot towards Harold. The ex couple made eye contact but quickly looked away. Remembering their terrible break up. Owen whistled

"Alright Gwen" Owen said picking Gwen up by the collar of her shirt with one hand

"And Trent" Owen said and picking up Trent with the other hand.

"In ya go!" Owen bellowed throwing the two into the closet and slamming the door and started his timer.

**In The Closet**

There was a silence over the two, as Trent coughed into his fist. As the two looked at each other in the eyes with sorrow and want.

_You and I are young_

_What makes it wrong_

_For us to fall in love_

Gwen grinned half heartily

"Trent its been a while" she said flickering her eyes from his face to her hands. Trent nodded

"It has, Gwen" he said just saying the four letters in a sentence made his mouth water.

"You didn't change" Gwen said trying to keep her tears to a minimum.

_We'll never change_

_We'll talk and touch _

_The day away _

Trent scooted closer to her as he smiled

"The same goes to you" he said admiring the goddess that was once his, but ripped away from him.

_Now would you_

_Love me, if I was crazy_

_Girl, I'm going crazy for you _

Gwen smiled as grabbed his hand so her cold hands would warm up. Trent laughed

"Cold?" as the goth nodded. Trent automatically seized the opportunity to bear hug Gwen. Trent pulled her onto his lap as he squeezed her with gentleness trying to warm her up. Gwen's cheeks burned, but this chick didn't blush, or at least she tried not too.

"Your crazy" she said laughing. Trent nodded

"I am, aren't I" he said cooly.

_Lets waste away together _

_We can stay this way forever _

_Because we're never gonna be as young as we are tonight_

Gwen giggled like a little girl. As she then turned towards Trent so her legs were around his waist, still on his lap

"Trent I am sorry" Gwen apologizing not needing to explain what she was talking about. Trent shook his head

"Gwen I was never mad" he said his bright green eyes shimmering like a young boy into her dark dark brown ones.

_We'll let the world know we're alive_

_We're here to chase the flashing lights _

_Just wait and see_

"No Trent I am gonna make it up to you, you just wait and see" Gwen said hugging Trent with care.

_And there's no need to complicate it _

_This will be out year to take it_

_We're never gonna be as young as we are tonight _

"I still love you Trent" Gwen admitted, this sounded like bells to Trent's ears.

"Gwen I love you too" Trent said lifting the girls jaw so he could give her a sweet, warm kiss. Like their first kiss, it felt the same.

_I like the way _

_You throw away_

_The keys, forget your car_

_To walk with me _

"Trent I will do anything so we can be dating again" Gwen said crossing her heart for affect.

"You don't have to do much" Trent said giving her another passionate kiss.

_The way you always found_

_The way to see the finer things_

"But what will others say?" Trent asked. As Gwen grinned

"Who dives a damn?" she said giggling. Crashing her lips once again on Trent's.

_Now would you _

_Love me, If I was crazy_

_Girl, I'm crazy for you_

_I'm crazy for you_

The two still lip locking stood up as Trent cornered her kissing her tenderly but they grew hungrier slowly, as he licked Gwen's bottom lips for an entrance as Gwen opened her mouth as Trent's tongue slowly slid in. As the two tongues danced around in Gwen's mouth.

_Lets waste away together _

_We can stay this way forever_

_Because we're never gonna be as young as we are tonight _

Trent grabbed Gwen's face by her cheeks as he continued kissing her as he then parted looking at Gwen for her approval, as Gwen nodded. As Trent's kisses went down to the Goth's neck. As he began to suck on the sensitive area as he nibbled it lovingly, causing a soft moan from Gwen. Leaving a little mark on Gwen's pale neck.

_We'll let the world know we're alive_

_We're here to chase the flashing lights _

_Just wait and see _

Gwen grinned her pelvis into Trent, sending shudders down both of their bodies. As the two parted to take in heavy breathes.

_And there's no need to complicate it _

_This will be our year to take it _

_We're never gonna be as young as we are tonight _

Trent grabbed onto Gwen's hand squeezing it reassuringly, that he was never gonna let go.

_If I'm Romeo_

_Then you're Juliet _

_As long as I'm breathing_

_I'll love you to death _

"I love you Gwen so much, I always will" Trent said nuzzling the girl of his dream's neck. Gwen felt like melting into him as she felt herself holding onto him.

_Forget all your friends _

_We're nothing to them_

_I swear_

_I'll do anything _

_That you want me to_

"Trent hold me closer" Gwen pleaded. As Trent grabbed all of Gwen placing her hand on his heart . As Gwen quietly thought to herself, Duncan may be hot but he will never love me the way Trent does.

"I'll do what you want Gwen, I love you" Trent said kissing her cheek.

_They tell me I'm crazy_

_For falling for you_

_We'll say what we are_

_They know how we do _

"Trent you don't have to love me" Gwen said looking up at Trent. Trent blink appalled

"How could you ever say that, Gwen are you afraid of what my friends will think" as Gwen bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Gwen I could care less about what my friends think about me and you" Trent said hugging her as Gwen rested her tired head on his shoulder.

_Because we're never gonna be as young as we are tonight _

_We'll let the world know we're alive _

_We're here to chase the flashing lights _

As Trent gave Gwen a long last kiss

"Our time is almost up" Trent said sighing unhappily.

_Just wait and see_

_They tell me I'm crazy _

_For falling for you_

_We'll say what we are_

_They know how we do _

"Are you sure about this Tr-" Gwen started but was hushed as Trent but a finger to her lips.

_Because we're never gonna be as young as we are tonight _

_We'll let the world know we're alive _

_We're here to chase the flashing lights_

_Just wait and see_

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life" Trent said with a boyish grin as he grabbed her hand as the two stood behind the door ready for it to open.

_And there's no need to complicate it_

_This will be our year to take it_

_We're never gonna be as young as we are tonight _

As the two hear the faint beep, of Owen's timer as the door was thrown open as the two stepped out holding hands.

**Outside **

"So what did you two do in there?" Geoff asked smiling. As Duncan laughed

"I think I know, look" Duncan said pointing to the little mark on Gwen's neck.

"A hickey!" Lindsay said with big eyes.

"I swear I will never be able to go in my closet without being disturbed" Courtney said rolling her eyes. Duncan then smirked as a perverted thought went through his mind

"Or get turned on" Duncan said referring to what happened in there on their turn.

"Shut up"

_**WHOO! I am so proud of myself of doing this in one day. I was looking over my stories and like CRAP I didn't update! Well here it is :]**_

_**The next possible pairs areeee**_

_**Izzy X Owen**_

_**Ezekiel X Izzy**_

_**LeShawna X Owen**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Angelcandy55**_


	7. She's Got The Rhythm

_**All right its Ezekiel X Izzy! I think this will be...**_

_**Interesting LOL! And I used this song because in the lyrics it says rhythm like energy and well thats Izzy! I am so sorry I haven't found time to do this but you know I gotta update sometime :)**_

**She's Got The Rhythm - The Summer Set**

**Ezekiel X Izzy **

"Harold whose next?" Sadie asked smiling.

"Ya who who!" Katie peeped standing net to her BFFL. Harold pressed enter on his keyboard as a name popped up.

"Oh my" Harold said pushing up his glasses.

"What is it cracker boy?" Leshawna asked resting her hand on a curvy hip.

"Its Ezekiel and and, Izzy!" Harold squawked. Courtney looked at Izzy who was gulping down some soda, which she shouldn't have been drinking.

"I feel bad, going in with that sexist pig" Courtney said. Izzy burped, and giggled.

"Nahhh its fine you know I once saw this pig flying but then it crashed because I threw some eggs at it but it was okay because I got lost and couldn't find the pig but then when I did a bear was eating it and the I mauled the bear and then when I got to eat the pig it turned into a zombie and it was all RAHRAHAHRAH and I had to defeat it" Izzy said blinking with an sinister grin smeared on her face.

"Whattttt" Lindsay said getting confused.

"Its nothing Linds" Tyler assured his girlfriend.

"All right Taylor!"

"..."

"Just get in the closet your two wasting time!" Duncan snapped throwing in Ezekiel as Izzy dashed in.

**In The Closet**

"So your the lucky man that gets to be in the closet with the powerful E SCOPE!"

"Can I just call you Izzy please, eh?" Ezekiel.

"Fine" Izzy said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know why we can't tell anyone eh" Ezekiel said looking up from his fidgeting hands. Izzy's neck snapped over to Ezekiel

"Because if anyone found out that we were dating they would think Izzy is soft" Izzy said crossing her arms.

_She's got the rhythm and I can't forget_

_She's gonna give in _

_We're gonna give it two more years_

_And oh my god,_

_She's got the rhythm, she's got me waking up_

Ezekiel nodded and shrugged his shoulders. As Izzy's smile returned as she began bouncing.

"Why so excited eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Because I'm with you!" Izzy said crashing on top of Ezekiel

"Rawr" Izzy said winking flirtatiously.

"Oy" Ezekiel said staring at the girl. Izzy quickly crashed her lips on his.

_Come on, come on_

_Show me what you got_

_I swear, we're gonna tear it up_

_Oh yeah, we can leave it all behind cause _

Ezekiel broke away from the passionate kiss

"Izzy I just don't wanna be in a relationship that no one knows about, no one knows your mine eh" Ezekiel said with a crooked small grin. Izzy ruffled his brown hair

"Don't worry Zeke I would never betray youuuu" Izzy said making a huge grin that seemed to touch ear to ear.

"We will get away from all this drama from the show and live our lives" Izzy said taking Ezekiel's traditional hat and placing it on her radiant orange hair.

_you've got it going on_

_and I've gotta say_

Izzy fluttered her lively green eyes with a big smile kissing Ezekiel as they began to make out as his hands sneaked behind her back to hug her. As Izzy grinned.

_She's got the rhythm and I can't forget _

_She's gonna give in_

_We're gonna give it two more years_

_And oh my god_

_She's got the rhythm, she's got me waking up_

"But how long do I have to wait" Ezekiel said with wide eyes full with sadness

"I don't know about two years" Izzy confessed as Ezekiel sighed.

"Your gonna tell them soon though you can't stop yourself" Ezekiel said standing up bring Izzy up with him.

_i keep your picture by my bedside _

_I'm sleepin all the time_

_Just to wake up to you_

_Just to wake up to you_

_And I'm love, with everything you do _

_You can have the best of me_

_Forget what I want, you're all that I need_

"I want you to be- no I need you to be my offical girlfriend Izzy" Ezekiel chocked up as Geoff threw open the door as everyone stared.

**In The Closet**

"Ughmm" Lindsay said tilting her head.

"heh as I was saying Izzy as in her guinea pig Izzy because I like guinea pigs" Ezekiel rambled making up the lamest excuse, as he swallowed even though his throat was soar. Izzy smacked her forehead as she she strutted over to the table with all the snacks, while winking at Ezekiel once she got there, no one saw it but they did see the redness on the boys cheeks.

_**Again feel bad for not updating but at least I am doing it! Alright our options are**_

_**Noah X Cody**_

_**DJ X Heather **_

_**Geoff X Beth**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Angelcandy55**_


	8. Solo

_**Alrighty everyone the votes have been tallied... it is Noah X Cody or NoCo if you prefer ;) BUT I had forgotten I had already done them hehe... If you wanna check that out its called I Think About You Everyday. So I will do the runner up, DJ X Heather. This the last chapter I hope you enjoy it!  
**_

**Solo - Iyaz**

**DJ X Heather**

After Courtney's party has ended, Duncan thought they need another party planned next weekend for the whole Total Drama Island gang. Duncan rubbed his hands together "Alright ladies, gentlemen, Noah" Duncan said smirking at the Book Worm, as a annoyed grunt came for the Book Worm. Owen looked around Duncan's small apartment it was angrily and poorly painted black with green splatter paint. The only food was a bag of lays chips and the mouses had already stole it... Courtney refused to sit on the couch so she had to stand. Sadie squealed breaking the awkward silence as everyone was looking around

"Can we just start playing 7 minute's in heaven?" Sadie said grinning so wide the sides of her smile where touching each of her ears! Everyone stared at her as Katie back her up

"Come on thats all we have been thinking about anyways, and some of us haven't gotten to go" she explained, Tyler nodded to that. Geoff grinned

"Well alright, Harold bro you got your computer thing with the 7 minutes in heaven name thing?" Geoff asked the Geek. As Harold nodded slyly finding himself more popular now that he was helpful, as he flipped out his computer and typing on the screen pages scrolling by as he got to the page. As he clicked on the button. Duncan peered over Harold's shoulder as he stifled an obnoxious laugh.

"Who is it?" Alejandro asked leaning back on the couch as Bridgette blushed seeing a part of his muscular chest.

"DJ you are gonna be put through hell, cuz your in the room with the ever so b*tchy Heather!" Duncan said pushing the two in the closet slamming the door placing a door in front of hit so the couldn't open it, and locked it.

**In The Closet **

_I said I don't want to walk this earth if I gotta do it solo_

"Hi Heather" The Friendly Giant finally said rubbing his hands nervously. Heather's left eye twitched

"I told you its over" Heather stated smoothing out her tank top.

"I know" DJ said quickly as he continued

"But I thought we could still be friends" he said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

_See girl we used to be a team_

_Runnin the streets (yeah)_

_We was living out our dream (ohh)_

_You used to be my rider_

_I was your provider_

_Now we separated in two _

"I. Don't. Have. Friends. I have helpers" Heather said as her upper lip twitched as if DJ was scratching at a scab.

"We could have won" DJ said finally after a quick silence.

_Oh we was burning up the block(yeah)_

_And everybody know when we step in the spot(ohh)_

_See, we was like the dynamic duo_

_Id never thought that you'd go, but you did uh, yeah you did _

"Well DJ you could have still been my boyfriend" Heather said her voice cracking pointing a finger at him. Tears brimmed the lower eyelashes of DJ's eyes

"I didn't kiss her Bridgette on purpose!" he said clutching his giant palms.

"It doesn't matter, I never needed you" Heather screamed jagged tears now streaming down her face.

_Oh baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)_

_And now you got me trapped up on this island_

_Where nowhere to get home_

"But Heather, I still love you" DJ chocked gentle tears streaming down his checks.

_And I don't wanna go, go_

_I don't wanna go, go_

_I don't wanna it no, no_

_I don't wanna it no, no_

_I don't want to walk this earth_

_If I gotta do it solo (solo)_

Heather closed her eyes her heart thumping, she felt her whole body shaking and did nothing about it. Those words he spoke, those hugs he gave her, those sweet kisses now burned her heart every time she thought about it.

_cuz I was so high_

_And now im so low_

_And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo_

_Said I don't want to walk this earth_

_If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)_

"But we were so happy Heather" DJ said putting a careful hand on the Raven Haired girl's shaking shoulder. DJ felt his heart cracking not even MaMa could help him now.

_You was the beat on to my top line,_

_Put us together_

_And you'd have to hit rewind_

_See, you give me a purpose_

_Now I'm getting nervous_

_That my heart will never sing again_

DJ's tears streamed even faster down his cheeks she wasn't responding. He felt like he was falling down and he knew it was gonna hurt when he landed.

_Oh, when we was runnin up the airways,_

_They knew us from the Virgin Islands to the U.K._

_See, we was on the way to the platinum and gold_

_Never thought that you'd go but you did ya, ya you did._

''Heather talk to me why did you leave me alone!" DJ exploded but he quickly recovered.

"We were gonna live in the small white villa, me and you with my Bunny and your Swan." he said in a gentle voice. _Oh baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone) And now you got me trapped up on this island Where nowhere to get home_

"And we were gonna have the perfect life me and you forever"

_And I don't wanna go,go_

_I don't wanna go, go_

_I don't wanna it no, no_

_I don't wanna it no, no_

_I don't want to walk this earth_

_If I gotta do it solo (solo)_

Heather bit her tongue she was tired of the word 'were'

"Were DJ were! I love someone else now so just leave me alone" she rambled. Her eyes raging but then it hit her like a ton of bricks, she admitted she was in love, in love with one boy.

_Cuz I was so high_

_And now im so low_

_And I don't wanna walk around alone,(Solo)_

_Said I don't want to walk this earth_

_If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)_

"I-I" DJ stammered the tears just stopped, he had rock bottom. The place of no return as the door creaked open.

"Hope you guys had fun" Duncan said sarcastically.

"Shut up you douche" DJ said storming out of the closet.

_**WHOA RIGHT! I thought his was pretty good. I did this in one night :) Review, Favorite, and all that stuff :) I hope you enjoyed the story!  
**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Angelcandy55**_


End file.
